runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pesca
leftPesca (''Fishing en inglés'') es una de las mas antiguas habilidades en RuneScape, y una de las mas mas comunes de las actividades. Esta deja al jugador atrapar pesces de los fishing spots. Cuando los peces son atrapados estos pueden ser cocinados utilizando la habilidad de Cocina, y generalmente son vendidos a otros jugadores debido a sus propiedad de sanar los puntos de vida. Entre el mayor el nivel del pez para ser atrapado (y por lo tanto mayor sanacion) es mucho mayor su precio. Si ya tienes nivel 99 en Fishing puedes recibir la Fishing skillcape de el maestro de la pesca que esta afuera del Gremio de pescadores. Por favor véase el articulo capa de Pesca para mayor información. Los lugares donde se puede pescar están señalados en el mapa con el icono Archivo:Zona de pesca icono.png. Tiendas de Pesca Los lugares donde hay tiendas de pesca y los jugadores pueden comprar su equipo de pesca son: No miembros *Gerrant's Fishy Business en Puerto Sarim *Fishing tutor al sur de Lumbridge tiene una red de pesca pequeña cerca y dara una crayfish cage a los jugadores si ellos no poseen una en su inventario o en su banco. *La tienda de pesca en Lumbridge *La tienda de pesca en Taverley Miembros *La tienda de pesca de Harry's en Catherby *La tienda del Fishing Guild - Solo venden carnada y plumas *la tienda de pesca de Aldea de Shilo *La tienda de pesca de Witchaven *Fish stalls - Fishmongers **Rellekka Fremennik Fishmonger **Miscellania Island Fishmonger **Etceteria Fish Equipo Players need the right kind of equipment to catch the fish they want. Red Los pocos peces que un jugador puede atrapar son con una red. Las redes de pesca solo pueden utilizarse en los oceanos. Los no miembros solo pueden usar las redes de pesca pequeñas mientras que los miembros tambien pueden usar las redes de pesca grandes. Las redes grandes permiten a los jugadores pescar diferente, como peces de alto nivel y a veces hasta botas, seaweed, o caskets. Cuando una jugador encuentra un lugar de pesca ellos podran usar su red de pesca en el si la opcion "Pesca con red" esta disponible. Cañas de pescar y pesca con carnada Las cañas de pescar son requeridas para los peces de nivel medio. Las cañas de pescar pueden ser utilizadas en ambas Rios y Oceano. Con una caña de pescar, los jugadores necesitan fishing bait o carnada para atrapar peces. Esta puede ser comprada en las tiendas de pesca (3gp cada una en la tienda de pesca de Port Sarim ), pero tambien es botada por los mounstros de los random events. Cuando un jugador encuentra un lugar de pesca, ellos puede utilizar su caña de pescar si la opcion "pesca con caña" esta disponible. Por cada pez que se atrapa una pieza de carnada es perdida. Tambien esta la Oily fishing rod o caña de pescar sceitosa. Pero, solo los miembros pueden utilizar esta caña. Esta es requerida para atrpas lava eels y es es necesaria en una parte de la Heroes Quest. Pesca con mosca y las plumas - pesca con señuelo Las cañas de pesca con mosca son requeridas para pescar los peces de nivel medio. Estas cañas solo pueden ser usadas en los rios. Con una caña de pesca con mosca los jugadores necesitan de plumas para atraer a los peces. Las plumas pueden ser compradas en tiendas o en Grand Exchange por 4-5 coins cada una, pero tambien son botadas por chickens y el evil chicken random events. Cuando un jugador en cuentra un lugar de pesca, ellos pueden usar caña de pesca con mosca si la opcion "pesca con señuelo" esta disponible. Cada pez atrapado utiliza una pluma. Las Stripy feathers (introducidas con la habilidad de Hunter) tambien pueden ser usadas para peca con una caña de pesca con mosca. Estas plumas funcionan en la misma forma que una pluma normal, pero los jugadores solo seran capaces de pescar al Rainbow fish, en lugar de lo usual que son trout y salmon. Nota que si se posee ambas clases de plumas en el inventario se te perguntara que clase de pluma debeas utilizar. Arpones Los Harpoons son requeridos en la captura de peces muy grandes, llamados Tuna, Swordfish, y Sharks. Estos solo pueden ser utilizados en el oceano. Cuando un jugador encuentra un lugar de pescar, estos pueden utilizar su Arpon si la opcion "pesca con Arpon" esta disponible. Hay dos clases de Arpones - El Arpon regular harpoon y el barb-tail harpoon. Ambos atrapan peces de a la misma velocidad, pero el barb-tail harpoon puede ser equipado. Muchos jugadores prefieren el barb-tail harpoon ya que este guarda espciado en el inventario. Despues de ser enseñado por Otto Godblessed, un jugador puede atrapar peces que son atrpaos con Arpon con absolutamente nada mas que sus propias manos. Los niveles que usualmente son requeridos para esto son incrementado y requieren de niveles de fuerza pero el pez es atrapado un poco mas rapido y tambien guarda espacio en el invetario. Jaulas Las Lobsters o langostas son atrapadas en el oceano, usando un lobster pots. Cuando un jugador encuentra un lugar de pesca, este puede usar su jaula para langostas si la opcion "pesca con jaula" esta disponible. Los jugadores tambien peuden usar una crayfish cage, la cual permite al este atrapar crayfish solamente en el area de Lumbridge. Pesca Barbarica Los miembros con un alto nivel de pesca pueden hablar con Otto Godblessed en su casa cerca de las Baxtorian Falls para aprender los Metodos barbaricos de pesca. Primero, el instruye al jugador en la pesca con caña de pescar pesada fishing. La caña pesada requiere una Barbarian rod (encontrada debajo de la cama de Otto's) y cualquier tipo de carnada, tambine de un knife para cortas al pez. Para poder atrapar a los peces especiales en el lago de Otto's, Niveles Strength y Agility son necesarios mas el nivel de fishing necesario para araparlo. El Leaping fish puede ser usado con un knife para obtener roe y caviar para usarlos en Herblore, y atraparlos da pequeñas contidades de experiencia en strength y agility. Los pecez atrapados de esta manera son los siguientes: Despues de esto, el jugador puede pescar Tuna, Swordfish, y Sharks sin la necesidad de un Arpon. Esto requiere un nivel de pesca superior, tambien de un nivel de streng equivalente al nivel de pesca requerido para atrapar el pez normalmente. Pero, esto provee de una pequeña cantidad de experiencia en streng. El nivel de fuerza necesaria para atrapar un pez en particular es equivalente al nivel de pesca requerido para atrapar al pez regularmente. Lugares de pesca Hay 4 tipos principales de lugares de pesca en Runscape: Red/Carnada, Señuelo/ Carnada, Jaula/Arpon, y (solo miembros). Los de Red/Carnada requieren de una red pequeña para atrapar peces mientras que los de Red/Arpon bnecesitan de una red grande para atrapar peces ahi. En cada lugar de pescar pueden atraparce peces diferentes, los cuales pueden ser: *Red/Carnada: Shrimps, Anchovies/Sardine, Herring *Señuelo/Caranda: Trout, Salmon, Rainbow fish (Solo con stripy feathers)/Pike *Jaula/Arpon: Lobsters/Tuna, Swordfish *Red/Arpon: Mackerel, Cod, Bass, Casket, Basura/Sharks Lugares de pesca No miembros Lugares de pesca Red/Carnada *Draynor Village: Al oeste del banco de Draynor Village's hay alguanos lugares para pescar. Aqui los jugadores puede usar las redes y caña con carnada. Es un gran lugar para pescar ya que tiene un banco cercano a el, asi los jugadores pueden llenar su inventario con peces y depositarles en el banco y regresar a pescar. Pero, hay dos Dark Wizards de nivel 7 que pueden ser un problema para los jugadores por debajo del nivel 15 de combate. *Thurgo's Peninsula: Al sur de Port Sarim hay dos a 3 lugares de pescar en la parte occidental de la orilla de la peninsula, localizados detras de la iglesia cerca de la caseta de Thurgo's. Pero lamentablemente el banco mas cercano esta en Draynor Village. *Karamja: Al nor-oeste de Karamja al algunos lugares para pescar. Pero , estos lugares para pescar estan muy lejos de un banco. asi que si un jugador quiere depositar sus peces, es recomendado pescar en Draynor Village. Los miembros pueden usar el banco localizado en TzHaar City para una deposito mas rapido, aunque todavia asi no es efectivo ya que hay otros lugares para pescar mas cerca a bancos, como en Catherby. *Lumbridge Swamp: Al este del pantano esta el tutor de pesca, dando una red pequeña gratis a aquellos jugadores que han perdido la suya, ya tambien hay unos pocos lugares para pescar. *Al Kharid: Al algunos lugares para pecar camarones al sur del banco de Al-Kharid, aproximadamente la misma distancia que hay de los lugares para pescar en estan del banco. Pero los escopiones localizados aho pueden ser un problema para los jugadores de bajo nivel de combate. *Bandit Camp: Estos lugares de pesca estan en el Wilderness, sin un banco que este cerca. Este lugar puede ser usardo para atrapar anchoas, ya que la tienda de comida cercana tiene todos los demas ingredientes necesitados para hacer pizzas de anchoas. Lugares de pesca Señuelo/Carnada *Barbarian Village: En la parte este del la villa esta el rio Lum ó River Lum. En el rio hay algunos lugares para pescar en los que se puede usar señuelos y carnada para atrapar peces. *Lumbridge: En el centro de Lumbridge esta el Rio lum ó River Lum. en la parte oriente del rio hay algunos lugares para pescar es donde se puede usar señuelo y carnada. Lugares de pesca Jaula/Arpon *Karamja: Detras de la plantacion de bananas de Luthas' en la parte norte del la isla esta una pequeño puerto que posee algunos lugares para pescar donde los jugadores pueden usar Arpon, jaulas o la red. Infortunadamente un banco esta muy lejos para que los jugadores pueden depositarlos, los jugadores tienen que pagar 30gp para llegar a la isla y 30gp para irse de esta. Para los no miembros para usar un banco es usar el Explorer ring 3 para teletransportarse a la plantacion de coles en Falador. Estonces este podra correr al banco de draynor, teltransportarse a la plantacion de coles de nuevo y luego ir al puerte de Port Sarim. Los miembros tienen una ventaja aqui, ya que ellos pueden usar el banco localizado en TzHaar y positar sus peces, lo cual no solo evita pagar los 30gp si o tambien esta mas cerca que el banco de Draynor Village o en Falador. Este no discutible, pero, los miembros tienen acceso a los lugares para pescar de Catherby que aun estan mucho mas cerca de un banco. * Wilderness: En el nivel 35 al 38 Hay algunos lugares de pescar Jaula/Arpon en el agua que esta en la parte del borde otriental. Gracias a Bounty Hunter, estos lugares estan un poco mas cerca a un banco que lo de Karamj. En la parte de abajo hay revenants acechando en los alrededores, los cuales atacaran e interrumpiran a los jugadores. Otros lugaresa de pesca *Al este de la Church al oeste de la granja de Fred's en Lumbridge: los Crayfish ó cangrejos pueden ser atrapados en estos lugares usando una Crayfish cage ó jalua para cangrejos. lugares de pesca Red/Carnada *La playa de Catherby: Aunque cerca a un banco, estos lugares siguen siendo menos convenientes que los ubicados en Al-Kharid y Draynor Village, pero no hay mounstros agresivos que pueden interrumpir a los jugadores, excepto aquellos relacionados a los Random events. *Entrana: Entrana esta casi tan lejos de un banoc que Karamja, y no es particularmente eficiente o util. *Feldip Hills: El banco mas cercano es el de Oo'glog, pero requiere la quest As a First Resort... de ser al menos comenzada, y hay enemigos agresivos por toda el arena. *Barbarian Outpost: La una "caja de deposito" mas cercana es la del minigame Barbarian Assault lo que lo hace una buena eleccion para pescar con Red o Carnada. Lugares de pesca Señuelo/Carnada ]] *Shilo Village: Requeire la completacion de Shilo Village quest. Este es uno de los lugares de pesca mas populares para pesca con mosca. ya que esta cerca aun banco y hay una tienda de pesca en la ciudad. los lugares de pesca que esta mas abajo a pesar de que esta cerca del banco esta muy separados el uno del otro. *Entre Seer's Village y Sinclair Mansion: Este lugar esta relativamente cerca a un banco. *Entrana: Aunque posee un lugar de pesca de Red/Carnada, Entrana no es el lugar mas conveniente ya que esta muy lejos de un banco. *Tree Gnome Stronghold: Localizadon en la esquina de la fortaleza cerca a la cueva de Brimstail's y la jaula de los Terrorbirds, esta area esta cerca a el banco. *East Ardougne: Al norte del la ciudad esta una estero pacifico en la sombre de un Arbol de sauce con dos lugares para pescar. Hay un banco ubicado atravezando el rio, es un viaje corto si se posee una agilidad de nivel 33 y se usa el tronco como atajo. *Observatory: No muy lejos de Castle Wars, este lugar esta lo suficiente lejos del banco como para ser muy poco optimo. *Isafdar: Requiere la completacion de Regicide. El unico banco que esta remotamente cercano requiere de pasar por un numbero de trampas que pueden causar un gran daño. no es aconsejable pescar aqui. *Water Ravine Dungeon: Esta cueva hallada durante la quest Spirits of the Elid contiene lugares para pescar cerca de los three spirits. La completacion de la mayor parte de la quest es requerida, tambien la posesion de la Ancestral key y los Robes of Elidinis. NO hay un banco cerca. *Fisher Realm: Requiere de la quest Holy Grail.No hay banco cercano. Lugares de pesca con Jaula/Arpon *La playa de Catherby. Cerca de un banco, cerca de un banco y tambien hay una tienda de pesca, esta area es una de las mas populares para los pescadores de bajo nivel para atrapar lobsters o swordfish. *Fishing Guild: El gremio de pesca tiene muchos lugares de Jaula/Arpon y esta muy cerca a un banco, y tambien muchos spawns de Arpones y Jaulas de langosta cerca y tambien de una tienda de pescaa. Es preferido por pescadores de nivel 68 o mayor auqnue los jugadores prefieren seguir atrapando peces en otros lugares como Catherby. Con la ayuda de un Fish pie, Fishing potion, o un Admiral pie, se puede acceder al gremio desde un nivel tan bajo como el 63; pero si el jugador termina su sesion sin el nivel requerido para entrar este comenzaran su sesion en la parte de afuera del gremio. Ten en cuenta esto si planeas hascer trampa para entrar y tiene una coneccion de internet inestable. *Jatizso: Accesible despues de comenzar la quest The Fremennik Isles, este lugar es frecuentemente desierto ya que esta mas lejos de un banco que en Catherby. No es tan bueno como el del gremio de pesca, Pero es un buen lugar para pescar con Arpon o Jaula. *Feldip Hills: Con el banco mas cercano en O'glog, y su uso requiere la completacion de la quest As a First Resort... y de enemigos agresivos cerca, pescar aqui no es conveniente. *Rellekka: Lejos de una banco y no es una ubicacion conveniente, estos lugares bi sib efectivos para pescar. Lugares de pesca Red/Arpon *La playa de Catherby: Un lugar popular que esta cerca a un banco; pero, la pesca con red grande no es un metodo popular. *Fishing Guild: El lugar mas cercano a un banco, con un una tienda de pesca en el area y spawns de Arpones y Redes grandes. *Rellekka: Posee lugares de pesca de Jaula/arpon, este lugar no es muy conveniente, pero puede ser usado apra pescar sharks para recargar la Enchanted lyre. *Burgh de Rott: Requiere la completacion de In Aid of the Myreque. hay un banco cercano no muy lejos de los lugares para pescar. el area es notable por su alta cnatidad de lugares de pesca de Red/Arpon y muchos de ellos estan muy juntos entre ellos a si que correr entre uno y otro no es necesario. *Isafdar: Requiere Regicide. Hay lugares de pesca con Red/Carnada aqui, pero el area esta lejos de un banco para ser practica. *Jatizso: Requiere The Fremennik Isles. A si como los lugares de pesca de Jaula/Arpon, los lugares de pesca con Red/Arpon estan muy cerca del banco siendo excelente para los jugadores que no les gusta la mucha compañia cuando pescan. *Feldip Hills: Sin ningun banco cercano y enemigos agresivos cerca este lugar no es conveniente para pescar. *Ape Atoll: Requiere Monkey Madness. Hay un lugar de pescar localizado cerca de el curso de agilidad y el otro en la parte sur-oeste de la isla. No hay un banco en la isla entera y solo puede pescarse en la forma humana, lo que significa que lso mounstros en la isla se volveran agresivos si te acercas a ellos. debido a esto no es un lugar effectivo para pescar, pero puede ser usado para de comida pescando y cocinando lo que se pesca. Otros lugares de pesca .]] Estos generalmente son un tipo especifico de lugar con un tipo esfecifico metodo de pesca. *Lago de Karamja: Al sur de Tai Bwo Wannai, este es el unico lugar para pescar Karambwanji, que son necesarios para pescar Karambwan. se puede pescar camarones aqui tambien. *Al oeste de Sinclair Mansion: Hay algunos lugares para pescar con jaula donde los cangrajos pueden ser atrapados. *En Mort Myre y el sue de Mort Myre: Requiere Priest in Peril. Aqui pueden pescar Slimy eels y Cave eels con Carnada y una caña de pecar. Este metodo es rara mente usado. *Lumbridge Swamp Caves: Se puede pescar con carnada para atrapar Slimy eels y Cave eels, pero tambien atrapar con red Frog spawn. Este metodo de pesca es rara vez es usado. *Al Nor-este de Karamja: Pesca de Karambwan. Este requiere la completacionde la quest Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, una Karambwan vessel, y Raw karambwanji como carnada. a diferencia de otros metodos de pesca este requiere que se usa la carnada en el vessel antes de que se puedan pescar, y la caranda no es amontonable en un solo espacio del inventario. El banco mas cercano enta en Zanaris atravez del fairy ring cercano, codigo DKP. *Piscatoris Fishing Colony: Pesca con red pequeña para atrapar Monkfish pero tambien de pesca con arpon para atrapar tuna y swordfish. Requiere completar ña qiest Swan Song. Los Monkfishs son uno de los peces mas provechosos y este es el unico lugar para atraparlos. EL banco general tambien posee una tienda general que vende Arpones y Redes pequeñas. El acceso mas rapido a esta area es por el fairy ring codigo AKQ. *Port Khazard: A pesar de no ser un lugar para pescar es donde se juego el Trawler minigame. Es el unico lugar para atrapar Manta Rayas y Tortugas marinas. Hasy una caja deposito aqui para guardas los peces que se atrapan. *Otto's Grotto: Localizado en Baxtorian Falls al norte de el Barbarian Outpost, este es el lugar para pesca barbarica con una Caña pesada. PLumas, Carnada, fish offcuts, caviar, y roe pueden ser todos usados como Carnada, y se necesita de una Caña barbarica, Obtenida debajo de la cama de Otto's. Aqui puede pescarse leaping trout, leaping salmon, y leaping sturgeon, los cuales pueden ser cortado con un cuchillo para obtener roe y caviar, asi como tambine fish offcuts y una pequeña cnatidad de experiencia en cooking. A pesar de esta lejos de un banco, pescar aqui provee de experiencia mas rapida que con cualquier otro medoto cuando las 3 clases de peces pueden ser atrapados, cada uno al ser pescado provee de una pequeña cnadidad de experiencia en strength y agility. *ScapeRune: Aqui los jugadores deben de pescar peces cocinados para des-cocinarlos en una olla des-cocinadora. Redes pequeñas de pesca spawns en la isla. Esta es parte del Evil Bob random event. *Hemenster: Este lugar de pesca es usado durante las quest Fishing Contest y Land of the Goblins. *Taverley Dungeon y el Lava Maze: Usar caranda para atrapar lava eels con una caña de pescar aceitosa. Este solo esta disponible despies de empezar la Hero's Quest. Como las lava eels son inconvenientes de atrapar y incambialbles, no hay mucha razon para volver despues de que la quest este terminada. Categoría:Pesca Categoría:Habilidades